Timing Is Everything
by IAmTheRealKira
Summary: Svana Mikkelsen moved to London solely for a job interview and a  fresh start, and she never imagined she'd run into childhood friend, Mathias  Køhler. Nor had she expected to move in with him. Denmark x Fem!Norway. Human AU, fan-human names use.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So yes, Denmark x Fem!Norway!**

**I had a scene from this in my head for some time now, and more ideas just popped into my head, so I wrote it out.**  
><strong>As for the names, Denmark is Mathias Køhler, it seems to be the most popular fanname, and I like it. <strong>

**Fem!Norway is Svana Mikkelsen, just because I looked up some Norwegian names and I liked those ones.**

**So, read and enjoy****!**

* * *

><p>Svana Mikkelsen hated airplanes.<p>

They were always crowded and no matter what flight, be it a couple hours or overnight, they were always quite uncomfortable. Especially to a large city such as London. But as much as she disliked planes and the hassle of security and whatnot that had to do with flying, it was cheaper than busing to London from Oslo. She put up with it without complaint.

Now, as for this trip to London. She was here for a job interview. Don't get her wrong, she was very good at her job (a reporter) back in Oslo, but she was bored there. Life had soon become a routine of the same thing day in and day out, and it just wasn't working out for her. And recently, a company in London had offered her to replace a reporter that had been let go. She was quite pretty, good at her job (stubborn, in other words), and knew English. All things basically needed for the role. She agreed to come down for an interview and to check it out, and now, here she was.

Svana took the bus into the city after claiming her luggage, arriving to a hostel she had booked in advance for the couple of days she was planning to be here. She was here for the interview, but she wanted to see the city as well. Now, as tired as she was, she didn't want to sit around and waste time while she was here. After arriving and settling in, she showered and dressed into something casual before heading out to explore.

* * *

><p>Mathias Køhler had always loved London.<p>

It was a big, bustling city that was filled with people from all over. It certainly wasn't anything compared to his hometown of Copenhagen, but it was still nice. He had lived here for a little over a year, after he had changed teams. He was a striker on the Chelsea F.C. after he had changed from F.C. Copenhagen.

He was currently out, finishing practice earlier that day and now he was just enjoying the nice weather, walking along as he listened to his ipod. He felt like playing tourist, so he had started playing music he could walk to as he strolled along the streets.

He was quite unawre that his old friend, Svana -someone he had grown up with and considered his best friend- was currently in the city. And in the same area he was in too. But he hadn't known she'd be here, and certainly wouldn't expect to see her.

He was just out enjoying the sunshine.

* * *

><p>First day in London, and Svana already approved. She could picture herself living and working here. But first thing first, get that job, but she could worry about that later (not that she was very concerned about that.) This was her day to explore and relax before the interview the next day. She had gone to a small cozy cafe to grab something to eat. She ate, drinking coffee as she read a provided newspaper and glanced out the window to people watch. After about an hour, she got up, gathering her things before she started to leave. She went to open the door, blinking when it was opened, a tall blond male holding it open.<p>

"Thank you." She nodded in English, glancing at him for a second before walking out and leaving. She furrowed her brow, glancing back only to see that he had gone inside. Why did he look... he looked a bit familiar... reminded her of someone... She shook her head, turning a corner. Maybe she seeing things. She decided that was the case and that it was probably the jet lag, brushing it off as that. Now, time to find the building she was looking for.

Mathias stopped when he entered the cafe, pausing before he walked back out, looking in the direction of the blond woman he had held the door open for. Nowhere in sight, that he could see, anyway. He felt like he knew her. Okay, he lived here, he knew a lot of people, but he would have known right away! Hm... He furrowed his brow, scratching his spikey blond hair as he went into the cafe. Maybe he was just imagining things.

But it nagged him. He pondered it over as he soon made his way back to his flat. He went in, kicking off his shoes and hanging his jacket before grabbing his laptop. He had decided to go through his friends on facebook and see if he could recongize her. It obviously wasn't anyone he had seen recently, he would've recongized them and vise versa!

Putting on music, he began going through his list of friends. Thinking that maybe someone he hadn't seen in a while was in town. Let's see know... Who did he know that was small, blond and possibly in London... Shut up, that's all he had right now. But he paused as a picture, clicking it to go to the profile and looking over the information.

"_Kneppe.._." He mumbled, glancing through some pictures.

Svana Mikkelsen was in London, United Kingdom.

* * *

><p><em>(Danish) Kneppe - Fuck <em>


	2. Chapter 2

Years ago, Svana had lived in Copenhagen, Denmark. Born in Oslo, her parents had moved to Denmark for work when she was two, and were warmly welcomed by their neighbours, the Køhler's . Who, by chance, happened to have a son, Mathias, about the same age as the Mikkelsen's daughter, Svana.

Needless to say, the two families had grown close right away, and arranged play dates for the two childern. Mathias: hyperactive, loud and adventurous and Svana: quiet, calm and content.

Despite the obvious difference in personalities, they were almost always seen together and got along rather well. Even though it didn't seem the case most of the time. They would get into trouble together, she'd roll her eyes at him and call him an idiot, he'd laugh and tease her playfully, she'd get mad at him over something and he'd demand her forgiveness and he'd always drag her out to do something.

No one could tell whether they hated each other or loved each other.

But they had grown up together, Mathias declaring her his 'best friend' with her never truely denying it.

When they were in their early teens, she had moved back to Oslo, both Scandinavians keeping in contact through telephone and the internet. And slowly, gradually, they began to speak less and less, both starting to get busy with their lives. Svana studying and mainly focusing on school while maintaining a balanced social life. Mathias getting involved with sports and friends and dating. But he always made sure to give her a call every once in a while.

'Once in a while' was a few years ago, though.

Mathias stared at the screen, running a hand through his hair. That was her! Svana was in London! Did she know he lived here? She wouldn't told him if she knew, right? Right! Why was she here? He glanced at her status and wall. No luck. It just said that she had arrived into the city and settled in. Where was she staying, anyway? She could've just stayed with him! Svanaaaaaaaa!

He glanced at his clock. It was starting to get pretty late by now so she probably wouldn't be on. (And she wasn't on now. Lame.) He quickly sent her a message, informing her that he thought he had seen her today, asked if she was in London, because if not, he was seeing things, and to given him a shout since they hadn't seen each other in a while. He grinned to himself. Svana was here! He was so excited! He hoped she responded tomorrow so they could hang out.


	3. Chapter 3

Svana didn't check her messages the next morning.

Instead, she got ready, made sure she looked presentable before heading off to her scheduled appointment. She arrived a bit early, meeting with her hopeful boss, Arthur Kirkland, and was given a small tour before taken in to the interview. It went well, and she was basically hired on the spot. They agreed at she could start within a month, giving her time to resign from her other job, as well as look for an apartment and get herself settled. They shook hands, she felt satisfied and was smiling softly to herself as she left.

Yes! She had gotten the job! Now, next step was to quit her other job and get an apartment and... oh, she could worry about that later! She got the job!

Mathias happened to have been across the street, sitting in an outdoor cafe before he noticed her. Hey, that looked like her! "Svana!" He yelled out, quickly getting up out of his seat, not noticing some looks he was getting. "_Hej_, Svana!" He called again in excitement once he _pretty _was sure it was her, grinning and running towards the Norwegian when she looked over and stopped. He laughed, going up to her. "Shit, it really is you!" He exclaimed in Danish.

"Mathias...?" She blinked, looking up at him before she was pulled into a hug. Oh yes, this was definitely Mathias! What was he doing here?

"I thought I saw you!" He laughed, picking her up as he hugged her tightly. Oh, he had missed her! It felt awesome to hug her again! He grinned, placing her down and stepping back to look her over, hands on her shoulders. Damn, she got hot! Small, slim body, big blue eyes... okay, she looked somewhat the same, just... hotter! "I see you're still as short as can be."

She frowned at that, punching his chest. "I see you're still an idiot." She replied in Norwegian.

Both Danish and Norweigan were close enough that they could just speak their own languages to each other. They had done it when they were younger, now they didn't even seem to think about it, even though they hadn't seen each other in more than ten years now.

He laughed, rubbing his chest, smiling still. "You wouldn't believe how happy I am to hear you say that. I think I've missed it."

"I'm surprised no one else called you it." She snorted lightly.

"It's not the same." He chuckled. "Here, come on, sit with me! We gotta catch up!" He urged, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to bring her over to his table before she could protest.

She sighed, allowing him to guide her over as he went on to say how long it had been since they'd seen each other. Okay, she'll admit it, she was pretty happy to see him.

"So hey, hey, you want something? Did you get my message? They have really awesome sweets here." He smiled, sitting down.

"I'll grab a coffee inside. Just a minute." She said, walking in to grab herself a coffee before walking back out, taking the free seat and looking at the Dane. He had really grown up. He'd gotten much taller, his facial features looked sharper, but he still had the same goofy grin and personality."So... I didn't expect to see you here."

"Oh, I live here now! Didn't ya know?"

"No, I didn't know." She shook her head, taking a drink."How long?"

Aha! She didn't know! She totally would've informed him that she would be here if she did know! "About a year or so. So whattabout you? What brings ya to London? And all fancied up too!"

"I had an interview for a job."

"Cool! Did you get it? What do you do anyway?"

"I'm a reporter, and yes, I did get it." She nodded.

"Awesome! Good job! We should go out for a celebration drink!" He declared.

"Hm, maybe. So what are you doing here?"

"I'm on a professional football team! I play for Chelsea FC."

"Really? Not a Danish team?" She raised a brow.

"The Danish National Team when need be." He grinned.

And they began to catch up, going over high school, what they had taken and done in college and university, and their careers now. Mathias doing most of the talking, with Svana listening and speaking occasionally. They soon left, walking together and still talking.

"You really haven't changed." He chuckled. "Still quiet and always teasing."

"Old habit I have around you. I see you're still a loudmouth."

"Just for you. So hey, where are you staying, anyway? How long are you here? You shoulda told me, you could've stayed with me! Like old times!"

"And you still ask ten questions at the same time. I'm here for a couple more days, and I'm staying at a hostel. And I didn't know you lived here." She explained, glancing up at him.

"Right, right, right, but it's been so looooong!" He exclaimed, hugging her as they walked.

"So clingy..." She rolled her eyes. She knew by now it was pointless to attempt to get out of a hug from him. He was still so touchy and clingy!

He grinned, letting her go but kept an arm around her shoulders. Yes, still the same Svana. But she liked his hugs and she knew it!

"You live here, where are there good apartments?" She asked. Might as well ask and look around as soon as she could.

"Hm? Apartments? Why, you looking for one?"

"Well,_ ja._ I did _just_ get a job here." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah! Right!" He laughed. "An apartment, huh... well, the area I live in is pretty nice. Kinda off to the center. Wanna see?"

"Ah, I suppose so..." Might as well since she was here. She should start looking into prices too while she was at it.

"Awesome! I can show you my place too!" He grinned, turning down a street with her and guiding her to the area he lived in, pointing out certain things such as shops and cafes and touristy things along the way.

She glanced around, taking in the sights and sounds. It really was nice... great, something told her she'd end up as Mathias' neighbour or something.'

"Hey, this is my building, come in." He grinned, leading her in.

"You really don't have to..." She assured.

"No, no, no, then you can get a basic idea of what the buildings here look like!" he smiled, opening the door to the building and guiding her up.

"Are you sure you aren't a real estate agent?" She raised a brow as he led her up and to his apartment door. She waited until he opened the door, looking around after walking in. All its obvious Mathias-ness aside, it was a very nice apartment. "Very nice. This is a one bedroom?"

"Naw, two. I use the other as kind of a storage place now." He said, scratching his head.

"Just you here then?" She asked, walking around.

"Me, myself and I." He nodded. When he had first moved in, he was with someone. But that had ended and they had left.

"Odd. I never put you down for someone who would live alone." He always was around someone (and usually her) when they were growing up.

"I do love being around people." He chuckled. "Naw, I had someone living here too, but they moved out."

"No new roommate?"

"Not yet, maybe I'll put an ad in the pa- hey! You should move in!" He exclaimed. That'd be perfect! She needed an apartment and he... he wanted her here!

She blinked, looking over at him. "Move in...?"

"Yeah! I can clear out the second bedroom and you can move in and live here and it'd be so awesome!" he nodded, grinning. "Come on, _lige_?"

"I'll think about it." She said, after a moment. "Can I see the room?"

"_Ja_, of course!" He said, taking her hand to lead her through. "Here we are! Just ignore the mess." he opened the door.

She walked in, looking around. It was a nice sized room, a bed was already here, there was a closet... "It's very nice." She nodded, glancing up at him.

"Right! So, you should move in. I'm lonely here and we could catch up and you wouldn't have to wander around this huge city alone looking for an apartment and it's safe here and you'd be with me and it'd be awesome." He hugged her as he listed all that off.

"I _do _know how to make my way around." She rolled her eyes, feeling him nuzzle her head with his cheek. Hm... it was in a good location, she wouldn't have to worry about looking for an apartment, and she'd be working. "How much is it?"

"About £800 a month." Wait, was she actually considering?

"Hm..." She nodded. She spent a couple of minutes thinking, then sighed. "You're going to keep bothering me about it until I give in, aren't you?"

"You know me." He grinned, hugging her tighter. "Pleeeeeeease? For your handsome best friend Mathias?"

"Oh, so you know about him?" She teased, glancing up at him. "Okay. I'll move in."

"Awesome!" He laughed, picking her up and spinning her around in his excitement, grinning when the Norwegian squeaked and held him. "This is going to be great! When can you move in? I can get this room all cleared out soon enough."

"I-it'll take a little while. I have to quit my other job and move all my things down." She managed. "Now, put me down."

"Why? I like holding ya. You're so tiny, you weight nothing!"

"I'll take that as a compliment. Now down." She frowned.

"Alright, alright. So serious." He sighed dramatically, setting her down.

"_Takk._ Now, I can probably get here within two weeks or so. I have a month before I start."

"Okay! Hey, if it's any easier, leave the stuff you brought along now and you'll have less to carry."

...That was actually a good idea... "Maybe I will."

And with that, Svana started to move into the Dane's apartment. She had gone back to Norway, informed her boss of her quitting, packed her things, sold her apartment and car and soon enough, she was back in London. Mathias meeting her at the airport and helping her with her things.

"I thought girls had way more things." He said once they arrived, carrying two suitcases of her things into his apartment. Sorry, _their _apartment. How cool was it to call it that now? He had been bragging that Svana (he had told his friends and football buddies about her over the year he'd been here) was moving in with him. It was so awesome!

"I went through and got rid of some things." She said, settting the last case down in what was now her room. "Well, the room looks much cleaner."

"Told ya I'd clean it." He grinned, stretching his arms over his head.

"If you waited, I would've helped out."

"I hate waiting, and I had nothing else to do." He assured, waving it off.

"Right, I forgot about your impatience." She nodded, pulling off her sweater.

"Hey, I cleaned up a room for you." He said, pinching her cheek.

"You would've kicked me out if I tried to help." She rolled her eyes, swatting his hand away. "I got you some Carlsberg."

"You did? _Tak_!" He grinned. "You tired? We can crack them open and hang out around here."

"I'm a bit tired, yes." She nodded, opening a suitcase to grab the case of Danish beer, handing it to him. "And there you are."

_"Tak_!" He grinned. Ah, Carlsberg! You could get it here, but it was so expensive! Not cool for the best beer in the world!

"I had a feeling you'd like it." She nodded.

And with that, they hung around the apartment, drinking and ordering out and just enjoying each others company. Mathias was happy he no longer was roommate-less and it was Svana that had moved in. It was so cool to have her around again!

"So hey, you don't start for a while, right?" He asked, taking a drink. "I have a game tomorrow night, you should come to it."

"Hm... I'll see. I'm going to go in tomorrow and let them know that I'm here and basically settled if they need me sooner." She said.

"You should take time off, relax. I already go you a ticket." He pouted.

She blinked. "And why would you do that?"

"Because I want you to come and see me kick ass and I wanna show you off!" He grinned.

"Of course." She took a drink. "I'll come by after."

"You can come with me!" He grinned.

"I'll go with you then." No point in arguing with him. She had learnt that long ago.

"_Skål_." He grinned more, clinking his bottle against hers before taking another drink.

* * *

><p>(Danish)<em> Hej - Hello<em>

_(Danish/Norwegian) Ja- Yes_

_(Danish) L_ige - Please__

__(Danish/Norwegian) Tak/Takk - Thank you__

__(Danish/ Norwegian) _Skål - Cheers___


	4. Chapter 4

"Svana, I need you to cover Richard for the football game today." Svana's boss, Arthur, said, going up to her desk. She had been here for a couple of months now, and was already starting to make a name for herself.

"May I ask why?" She asked, typing away on her laptop as she glanced up at him.

"You're my only available reporter and Richard's wife went into labour just before he came into work." He stated bluntly. "Alfred will be your cameraman. All I need you to do is cover the game. Ask some of the football players from Chelsea and maybe one or two from Amsterdam some questions about the game and just give details about it. Alfred can help you out if need be."

Well, it wasn't as if she had that much of a choice in the matter. "Okay, I'll start heading there then." She nodded, saving her document before closing her laptop and placing it in her bag, finding Alfred and getting the equipment they may need before heading to the stadium. She could do this! It was just watching and interviewing. No problem.

Alfred was kind enough to give her a run down, since he had done many sports events and was a huge sports fan himself.

They soon arrived, she was given details about the game about to begin, Chelsea FC vs Ajax Amsterdam. Svana looking around, attempting to spot the spikey haired loudmouth of a Dane she called a roommate. And she did find him with no trouble before the game started. Boy, he could move! She had gone to a few of his games when she wasn't too busy since arriving to London (and he always invited her to come see them), and it never ceased to amazing her how fast he was on the field, along with the determination he had for the game.

She interviewed the coach as well as another player from the team before said spikey haired Dane found her. (As she was looking for him too, what are the chances?) He had scored two goals within the first twenty mintues of the game, and went over to ask if she'd seen it. She replied that she had, and proceeded to ask him a couple more questions as Alfred kept the camera on them. Mathias was still his somewhat clingy self, with his arm around her as they talked and before she signed off.

She was so use to his Mathias-ness by this point, that she hadn't really said anything about his arm around her, or a hug he had given her, or when he had dragged her over to say hi to the team and wish them all good luck. And because of Mathias' eagerness to show her around and his wanting to talk to her when he could, Svana certainly hadn't noticed another reporter had spotted them while she was doing that. Nor had she noticed when she was talking to the Dane off camera, or when she was speaking to him when he was brought back to the bench to rest. Or when they had left the game together. (He had insisted, even though she had to go back to the office to grab something.)

The News later that night was not what she had expected.

"You do know you're just going to see yourself." Svana said, later that night in their apartment as she sat down beside him on the couch.

"I wanna see us! Your interview with me!" The Dane exclaimed, channel surfing through the different sports channels he had, stopping and grinning when he noticed the highlights from the game.

"It's just highlights, you'd have the watch the game again to get it." She shrugged, snatching the remote to change the channel, stopping when the newest in sports news mention her name and Mathias'.

_"Svana Mikkelsen, the newest addition to Channel Seven News seems to know Chelsea FC's striker, Mathias Køhler quite well."_ The reporter said, before the interview was shown. _"Questions have sprung on whether these two are together. They were noticed throughout the game conversing with each other and leaving together as well."_

Svana stared at the screen as the report continued, brow furrowed. "What...?" She finally asked.

"So... what does all that mean? We were just talking." The Dane shrugged.

"It's probably nothing." She shook her head. "They just noticed us talking. Big deal. They'll make anything news now."

"Yeah, you're right."


	5. Chapter 5

Svana furrowed her brow as she made her way to work via the tube the next day. She was getting some odd looks, and it was starting to get annoying. She shrugged to herself and finally made it to her office, being greeted by Alfred.

"You're dating Mathias Køhler? You shoulda told me! I mean, you both seemed pretty close yesterday and everything, but I didn't think you two were dating!" This was Alfred way of greeting her this morning. Charming, wouldn't you say?

She blinked, staring up at the American."Excuse me?"

"What, didn't you hear me? Are your ears still ringing from yesterday?" He laughed. "You and Mathias. It didn't even click to me!"

"What on Earth are you talking about? We're not dating." She frowned, furrowing her brow.

"Really? 'Cause the newspaper says so." He said.

"...What?" That report from last night! What the hell? "I'd like to see."

"I think there's one on your desk."

"Thank you." She said, stepping around him and making a beeline to her desk, taking the newspaper and flipping though before quickly finding it. She read it and sure enough, there it was. Half of a damn page going on about how they had been spotted together before throughout the city and then there was that bit about them together at his stupid game yesterday. During and after the interview. They even saw them leave together? Damn it... She frowned more as she took her phone and called the Dane.

"Hm...? _Ja?" _He grumbled into the phone, having woken up from the ringing.

"We're in the news." She stated bluntly.

"Huh? What?" He yawned, rolling over.

"Wake _up_ and listen to me. We're in the news, in the paper. Everyone thinks we're a couple."

That certainly woke him up. He furrowed his brow as he sat up, running a hand through his somewhat tamed hair. "Why would someone think something like that...?"

"Oh, I don't know, because you're always hugging me, or touching me, or picking me up and we were talking, and we left the game together. Maybe that's why."

"Hm, maybe." He shrugged.

God damn he was frustrating! She leaned her head on the desk, blowing out a breath. "Look. Just... don't talk to the press. They might show up if they know where we live." Or if they happen to find out that they lived _together._Who knows what Mathias might say! Thankfully, no one seemed to know that they lived in the same apartment, at least. That was good.

"Got it." He nodded. "Anything else?"

"No, I don't think so. I just wanted to let you know if you didn't already." She sighed, leaning back up in her seat.

"Okay then! Have a good day at work! I'll make you something when ya get home." He grinned.

She reddened slightly. You idiot, now you sound like a needy husband! "Please promise me you won't talk to the press."

"I promise, Svana. See you later!"

"Bye." She said, hanging up. Not a couple, huh...?

* * *

><p>Those rumours had just gotten worst. Mathias apparently talked non-stop to his teammates about her. (Even before she had moved here.) And they had been spotted together on numerous occasions. (Not that that could be helped.) She ignored the rumours and denied comments when she was asked, he simply assured that they were friends and had grown up together.<p>

But still. What a pain in the ass.

"I hate reporters..." She grumbled, laying on her stomach on the couch as she tossed a magazine aside. The fact that they shared a flat was now out there. Great.

"Ha! That's funny coming from you." He laughed, in the kitchen grabbing a beer from himself and her.

"I hate reporters who gossip." The Norwegian clarified, crossing her arms and leaning her head down.

"Hm... well, you-"

"Shut up. I cover news and sports occasionally."

"I was gonna say that you're in London now. People love to gossip here. But okay." He chuckled, walking over and looking down at her. "Scoot over."

"I'm comfortable. Sit in the chair."

"I wanna sit on the couch. I'll sit on you."

"You would not."

He shrugged as he moved to sit on her back, beer in his hands as he grinned down at her.

"Ack! Get off! You're heavy!" She managed, lifting her head to look up at him before moving an arm to smack his leg.

"Ow! Hey, I brought you a beer!"

"Get off then. I'll move."

"Okay, grumpy." He chuckled, getting up and waiting for her to move before sitting himself down.

She sighed, sitting up. "Sorry, I'm stressed out."

"I know Svan." He nodded, setting the beers on the coffee table, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer. "But it'll die off."

"I know that." She blew out a breath, moving to sit on his lap, head resting on his shoulder. "What a pain."

"_Ja_, I know. That's what happens when you have such a handsome and awesome guy as your best friend and roommate." He grinned, arms going around her waist.

She snorted lightly. "You forgot modest."

"You're right, I did!" He grinned more, tilting his head to look down at her. "You're probably scaring off all my potential dates too with our 'dating.'"

She rolled her eyes, glancing up at him. "Oh, I'm _so _sorry about that. I'm just holding you back, aren't I?"

"Well, you are sitting on me."

"You're holding me in place."

"You crawled onto my lap."

"You wrapped your arm around me and pulled me closer."

"It's no fun talking to you."

"I know. But you still do it."

"I can't ignore my best friend." He grinned. "But now I can just hear all my adoring fans and could-be booty calls now! 'Oh no, Mathias is with that really short, serious-looking girl that's always on television. How did that happen? He's soooooooo handsome and cool!'" He mimicked.

She elbowed him. "Maybe you're the only scaring off all my potential dates. 'Svana is with that goofy looking Dane. He's so clingy and loud! We'll never be able to get to her!'" She snorted lightly.

Somehow, the thought of men wanting her bothered him. Huh. "Well... that's a good thing! They'd be sucky boyfriends anyway!"

"Right. You're obviously the better choice." She rolled her eyes.

"Damn right!"

"Mhm." She rolled her eyes. "Now hand me the remote. Maybe there's a movie or something on." She just really needed to get her mind off of the damn press and thoughts about Mathias as a boyfriend. T-the very thought! (Even though the thought of him having girlfriends or whatnot wasn't something she liked to think about either. Maybe she didn't completely mind people thinking they were dating. But there was no way she could let him know that. He'd never let her live it down.)

Mathias handed her the remote, resting his chin on her shoulder as she started flipping through channels. That thought of other guys and her going out with them seemed to stick in his mind. Why should he be bothered with that? Of course it'd happen sooner or later. She was smart, really pretty... serious, but that was cute to- Ahaha- h-he meant...! Uh... He tightened his hold on her subconcisiously as she picked a channel.

What was he thinking?


	6. Chapter 6

"Svana Mikkelsen speaking." Svana answered her phone in English without looking at the ID, thinking it was her boss. She was currently working on a report at home.

"So hey, hey, Svana, you busy on Saturday?" Mathias asked, loud and excited as usual.

"Ah... no, I'm not. Why? Are you asking me out?" She snorted, switching back to her native tongue.

"I always could." He grinned. "A buddy is having a party, it's his birthday, and I was invited. Wanna come with me?"

"A party...?" Well... maybe she should. She was free, and had been pretty busy lately.

"Pleeeeeeease? I'll only show you off a little bit."

"You're the weirdest not-boyfriend, do you know that? Yes, I'll come." She said.

"Sweet! And hey, I gotta show off. Everyone already thinks we're dating!" He laughed. Okay, so making it seem like they were together seemed better then guys having their hands on her. To him, anyway.

"You're certainly not helping."

"Oh come on. It's just a rumour."

"I _know_ that. Is that all?"

"Yep. I'll be home soon. You want anything for dinner?"

"I'm fine with anything."

"MacDonald's it is!"

"You're as bad as my co-worker." She groaned. Alfred had a habit of getting McDonald's for what seemed like every meal. He always seemed to get it in the morning, and insisted they go when they went for lunch or when they were working together. And she was sick of it.

"I'm kidding!" He laughed.

"I'll change the locks if you get that."

"Okay, okay, I'll grab something else that isn't fast food burgers. How about KFC?" He grinned.

"How about I just make something?"

"Thanks honey~!" He cooed, grinning still.

"Bite me." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, if you're really into that~"

"You're an idiot. I'm changing the locks right now."

"No! Wait, Svan! Come onnnnnnnn!" He whined. "I was just joking around!"

"Just get home. I'll have dinner ready." She said before hanging up, trying to will away a blush. That damn idiot. Joking around about something so stupid. She... ahem. B-better make dinner.

"Bye honey." He chuckled after she hung up, shutting his phone before getting on the tube.


	7. Chapter 7

Saturday night,and the Scandinavian's soon made their way to the party with Mathias driving. And well... the Dane was having a bit of a hard time focusing on the road. He kept sneaking glances at Svana. She looked... hot. Hotter than usual, we mean. A cute little blue dress that showed off her legs with her hair done up and she did her makeup and- Mathias! Gah! Get some of those more explicit thoughts that are starting to form out of your head! She'd your oldest and best friend and she obviously has no interest in you. Well, it'd be hard to tell with her... But still! Oldest and bestest friend in the seat beside you and somehow immune to your dashing good looks here! There was no way she'd be interested! She probably was all for... Boring guys! How lame would that be? Okay Mat, can you just stop and focus on the road? _Tak_!

"So, which friend is this?" She asked.

"Hm? Oh, it's Zack. Zack Stocker. I think you met him before..."

"Hm... Zack Stocker... Yes, I have. I interviewed him before. We were talking once before when I was waiting for you after a game." She nodded.

"You have...?" He asked, brow furrowed a bit. He didn't know that! Why were they talking? Had he been hitting on her? Had they'd be flirting? Oh man, what if they had been? Oh come on Mathias! So what? She's not yours anyway, just chill out! Zack's married, anyway!

"Yes." She said, leaving it at that.

"Oh, okay." He nodded, turning a corner. Now he kinda wanted to go do something else... Oh come on! He was obviously overreacting. They arrived, parking before getting out and walking in together.

"Oh, there's the news' favorite couple!" One of Mathias' friends and teammate, Dom, teased once they walked in.

"Everyone elses too, it seems." Svana resisted an eye roll as they walked in.

"Feels a lot like middle school or high school drama." Mathias chuckled. "Where's the birthday boy?"

"Outside, come on. I was about to go bother him myself." The Brit said as they started walking through the house to the outside patio. "There, I see him. Zack!"

"Hey! Dom! Mathias!" He grinned, noticing his two teammates, excusing himself from a conversation to welcome them. "Good to see you made it."

"Happy birthday, how old are you now, fourty-something?" Mathias teased.

"Fuck you. I'm younger than you. So that means you're fifty, right?" He laughed.

"Right. He uses my makeup to make himself look younger." Svana said.

"Hey! Don't tell them that, it's a secret!" Mathias chuckled, wrapping his arm around the Norwegian, who shook her head.

"Would you like something to drink?" He offered, glancing over and calling over his wife to introduce her.

"Sure, beer is fine." Mathias nodded.

"Of course. I'll go grab them, you too, Dom? Svana?"

"Here hon. I can get them." His wife assured, Svana offering to go with before they left.

"And you're not dating that?" Dom asked.

"Are you sick? Or is there something wrong with you?" Zack asked.

"Wha- hey! Don't gang up on me!" The Dane whined. "And she's my best friend, dude, my oldest friend. Nothing going on other than that."

"Lame. I'd been all over that if I was living with it." Dom said. Which bothered Mathias. Just a tad.

"_Ja_, well... oh well." The Dane shurgged, then went on to quickly changed the subject to something _other _than Svana, for once.

* * *

><p>"So, you're the Svana I've heard so much about." Zack's wife, Erika said as she grabbed a couple of beers and got the wine out for Svana and herself.<p>

"Through the newspapers, or from Mathias?" She asked, taking a beer for Mathias.

"A bit of both, I suppose. He _does_ talk about you quite a bit." She nodded, opening the wine and pouring a glass before passing it to her. "And the newspapers just love a potential romance."

"Thank you and I've noticed." She nodded. Being a reporter herself, she was a bit nosy. But she covered things other than something as silly as potential romance and whatnot. It just didn't interest her, and didn't seem like news. It was gossip. She didn't care what famous person was dating or cheating on or whose baby they were having or if they had a drug or drinking problem.

She had never bothered with that form of reporting.

"But you're not together?" Erika asked.

"No, we're not. Just old friends and right now we're roommates." She clarified.

"I see. I don't mean to ask you twenty questions. I'm just curious." She said.

Most English people seem to be. "Don't worry about it." She assured, taking a drink of her wine.

"Well, we better get back to the boys." She smiled as they started to walk, Svana following Erika before someone stopped her.

"Hey, you're Mathias' girl, Svana, aren't you?" He asked, smiling down at her.

"Ah, no. I'm his roommate, but I _am _Svana." She said.

"Oh right, sorry." He chuckled. "The newspapers."

"I figured."

"Sorry, I'm one of his teammates, Dag Jonasson." He said, switching to Norwegian.

She raised a brow. "You speak Norwegian?" She asked, switching to her native tongue.

"I'm originally from Sweden, but I lived in Norway for years before I moved here." He chuckled.

"Really? What part?"

"I lived in Uppsala and then moved to Bergen."

"Really? I'm from Oslo, originally."

And this started a conversation between the Norwegian and the Swede. Erika returning to offer her husband and Dom their beer with Mathias looking around. Hey... where was Svana?

"Where's Svana?" He asked, brow a bit furrowed.

"Oh... she was right beside me..." She said, looking around. "Maybe she ran into someone she knew."

"Maybe... I'm gonna go look for her." He said, going off to find the small Norwegian. She was probably being preyed upon by one of his teammates or some other guy! Or kidnapped! Or drugged _and _kidnapped! She was so pretty and tiny, the perfect target! Well... she could probably beat them up, either with her fists or those scary heels she was wearing... but still! He had to make sure! B-because he... he just wanted to make sure, that's all.

He did spot her soon enough, seeing her talk to Dag. Dag? Why him? Oh, right, he spoke Norwegian, and she seemed fine... hey, why was he touching her? Dude, hands off! She's min- m-my friend! She looked annoyed. She was speaking to him, obviously (good job for actually noticing, Mathias!) trying to get his hands off. Dude, get away! Svan, use that beer bottle as a weapon! Wait a second...Mat! Go in and get her away from that dumbass! He was about to walk over, stopping himself hen he saw her stepp on the Swede's foot and splashed her drink on him before walking away, heading back to the house. Mathias blinked, watching her walk off before going up to Dag.

"And that's what happens when you mess with my girl." He smirked as he walked past him, patting him on the back before going after the small Norwegian. "Svana!"

She turned around, frowning until she noticed it was Mathias, her expression softening. "Oh, there you are. I got you your beer." She said, offering it to him.

"_Tak_... you okay?" He asked, taking the beer before opening it and taking a drink.

"I'm fine, just getting more wine." She said, holding up her now empty glass.

"And you call me an alcoholic." He chuckled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they walked.

She rolled her eyes, but said nothing about his arm. "That's because you _are _an alcoholic. And I spilled it." Sort of. She 'spilled' it on a certain Swede who was hitting on her and hinting that '_she should come back to his place for some fun. Mathias was too much of an idiot, he wouldn't even notice if she was gone_.' That obviously hadn't gone over very well with her.

Well, he had noticed she was gone, just that small amount of time. "Right. I was worried that you were lost or kidnapped or something! You're so tiny and easy to carry out!"

"Shut up." She elbowed him. "You're worrying about nothing. And I know how to take care of myself."

So I saw. "As your best friend, I'm allowed to be worried." He grinned.

"I'll bring a rape whistle next time." She rolled her eyes as they made it to the kitchen, grabbing the wine and pouring herself more.

"Okay. You do that." He nodded, taking a drink."Do you want to stick around here?"

Svana blinked, looking over at him. "We just got here."

"I know, but do you wanna stay?"

"Do you?"

I just really don't want to watch my teammates and random guys I don't know hitting on you the whole night. "It's kinda stuffy here. And I'm not feeling too hot."

"Why didn't you say anything? We shouldn't have come if you're getting sick." She chided, taking a drink of her wine.

"Sorry, I thought it'd pass." The Dane shrugged, taking a drink before she took it from him. "Hey!"

"No beer if you're sick. Do you really want to go?" She asked. If he was faking it, he'd probably just make up some lame excuse about feeling better to get his beer back.

"It might be better..." He nodded, but pouted at the lack of beer in his hand.

Or maybe he really was sick. "Hand me your keys. I'll drive you home." She nodded, setting his beer down with her wine.

"You'll stay with me, right?" He asked, digging out his keys before handing them to her. He didn't want her to come back to this party without him! Who knows what might happen if she was here by herself without him looking out for her!

"Of course. I need to make sure you don't die." She said.

"Okay." He smiled as they walked out, Mathias going to the car to grab a present for Zack. Svana made him sit down in the car and took the present from him to give it to Zack and explained that they were leaving because Mathias wasn't feeling very well. She left after that, going back to the car and getting in, adjusting the seat before they left, heading back to their apartment.

"What is it, your head? Stomach?" She asked along the way.

"Stomach." He lied.

"Okay. have some ginger ale and a banana when we get home." She nodded, finding a place to park once they reached their building. They got out, Svana locking the car up before they both headed up and into their flat. She closed the door behind them, then went to their kitchen to grab something for the Dane's stomach.

Mathias took off his shoes, setting them aside before he walked over to the kitchen to help her out.

"Oh no, get out and go lie down." She said, taking a glass that he had grabbed, setting it down before pushing him out.

"Hey, come on. I'm just grabbing a glass." He defended as he was pushed out.

"Go lie down," She repeated, guiding him to the couch. "Or sit down. I'll get you something."

"Yes Mom." He chuckled, sitting down on the couch after she gave him a look and a light punch in the arm. Sick or not, she was still bossy. He went to sit down, grabbing the remote and turning on the television.

Svana rolled her eyes and went back to the kitchen, grabbing him a banana and a glass of ginger ale before going back to him. She set them on the coffee table, going to his room to grab him a blanket before bringing it over and setting it on him. She sat down, leaning over to undo her heels and slip them off.

"_Tak_." He nodded, setting the remote down before taking a drink of his ginger ale, setting it down before moving to lie down as she had instructed numerous times, resting his head on her lap.

"Ah... what are you doing?" She asked, raising a brow as she looked down at him.

"Resting. Like you instructed." He grinned up at her, adjusting his head on her lap as he pulled the blanket up.

"Any reason why you're on my lap?"

"You're comfy."

She sighed, leaning back on the couch. "Fine then. You're not going move if I ask you anyway."

"That's right." He grinned, nodding a bit.

"Do you even feel sick?"

"A bit."

"Hm."

"You sound like you don't believe me."

"I don't."

"Why not?"

"You're much clingier and you complain when you're sick."

"Svannnnnnaaaaaaaaa! I'm sick and I need you to take care of me! Don't leave and cuddle with me!" He exclaimed dramatically, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head against her stomach. "Now stay here and love me until I'm aaaaalllllll better!"

She shook her head, lips forming a small smile as she ran her hand through his spikey hair. What a goof... I mean, idiot! What a damn idiot. "_There's_ sick Mathias. Now rest and get your face out of my stomach."

He liked her running his fingers though his hair, it felt nice, relaxing... "Don't wanna." He mumbled, burying his face against her belly. "Your dress is nice. Like, really nice. I've never seen it before."

"And you can see it better with your face pressed against me?"

"...yes. I can."

"Mhm. I just got it the other day. Figured I'd wear it tonight."

"You bought it just for today?"

"_Nei_, I bought it for occasions that called for it. I just happened to have picked it for today."

"Oh. Now I feel bad for making us leave." Well... only a bit, anyway. He liked having her here with him better.

"Don't be. Everyone kept asking me about you and I. It was getting annoying." She shrugged.

"Yeah? People were asking me too." He nodded, moving his head to glance up at her. His blue eyes catching something he hadn't noticed before. "Hey... you're wearing that hair pin."

She blinked, her hand going to the cross pin in her hair. "Oh, yes. I found it when I was going through my things." Liar. She had kept it in her jewelery box over the years and had worn it everyday when she got it from him, all through high school and college, as well as on occasion here in London. Just... never really around him. Okay, she didn't want him to know that she still had it, but she had wanted to wear it tonight, and she figured he wouldn't noticed.

He at least didn't until now.

"I didn't think you still had it." He grinned. He had given her that pin years ago, just before she had moved away. But she still had it? _And _she still wore it? Wow!

"W-well... I do."

He smiled, resting his head back on her lap. That made him feel pretty happy. He couldn't believe that she still had it! He had given it to get when they were twelve!

She reddened lightly at that smile, putting her hand back to run her fingers through his hair. "Just rest already."

"_Ja, ja_, I got it." He nodded, sitting up and wrapping an arm around her. "Rest with me."

"I'm not really tired." She said as she was pulled closer.

"Just until I do then." He said, pulling the blanket on her too, moving closer.

"Just until then." She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Okay." He smiled, leaning his head on hers, an arm still around her. But soon enough, he heard her breathing even out, tilting his head to see that she had, in fact, fallen asleep. Not tired, huh? He hesitated slightly before he kissed her forehead, blinking at his own action. Why had he done that...? He stilled when he felt her shift, blowing out a breath when she remained asleep. She would've hit him if she were awake. He took her hand, holding it in her lap, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles as he leaned his head back down against hers, closing his eyes.

Maybe he really was sick.


	8. Chapter 8

Where the hell was that idiot?

Svana furrowed her brow, glancing at the clock. What the hell? That idiot was suppose be back an hour ago. Moron probably got distracted after practice. Well fine. Whatever. She didn't care. She got up, going over to her phone the second she heard it ring. It was Mathias! I-I mean... good! It was the idiot! Now she would bitch him out. "Idiot, where the hell are you?" She demanded in Norwegian.

"Ah... excuse me?" An unknown voice asked in English. "Is this Svana? You're number was the last one in the call history." One of the only names in the call history, to be precise.

"Oh... yes, this is Svana. I'm sorry, who is this?" She asked, switching to English.

"Hello Svana, this is Doctor James Knightly, I work at the hosptial."

She blinked. "Has something happened?"

"Ah, it regards Mathias Køhler... he's in the hospital. There was an accident with the tube."

"What? Is he okay? Can I come pick him up?" She asked. She was confused. The hospital? An accident? She gripped the counter, waiting for a response.

"He's in surgery right now. There's been some internal bleeding as well as a sprained ankle. He was conscious moments after being found before passing out."

"I'm coming over." She declared, already moving to put on her shoes and grabbing her purse, opening the door.

"You won't be able to come in."

"I don't care. I'll be over." She said. "Is there anything I should bring?"

"I don't think that will be necessary at the moment."

"Thank you for calling, I'll be right over." She said before hanging up, grabbing the keys to his car before leaving the apartment. She drove to the hospital, going in and to the reception and asking for the doctor she had spoken to. He found her, explaining the situation once again. She sat down and listened, assuring him that she'd stay here until he was out of surgery, at least. Svana did leave later on to go outside to call Arthur. "Arthur, I won't be in for the next couple of days."

"What? You have an interview tomorrow." He frowned.

"I know, and I'm sorry. Can you please get Richard to cover for me? There's been a medical emergency."

"Like what? Are you in the hospital?"

"No, I'm not. Mathias is. And as stupid and cheesy as this sounds, I'm the closest thing he has to family here and I can't just leave him here. Please? Send me any report by mail and I can get it done for you."

Arthur sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, hesistating before he finally spoke. "Okay. I'll get him to cover you and I'll send you another report. Finish it up and email it to me as soon as you can, and let me know how he's doing. This is only because you've done what I've asked without questions or sass." Which was his Arthur-like way of saying yes and that she could take all the time needed.

"Thank you. I'll have it for you soon enough." She sighed in relief just as Dr. Knightly came out and signaled that she could come in. "I need to go and see how he's doing."

"Okay. Keep me posted." He nodded before hanging up.

She nodded, hanging up before going in. "How is he?"

"He's stable. We've stopped the bleeding and taken care of his ankle. He's unconscious at the moment." He explained as they walked. "We have his clothes and belongings in a bag in his room."

"Okay. I can take them home. I'm his roommate. Can I see him?" She asked, glancing up at him.

"I'm afraid not. He's stable, but we're going to keep him here. There maybe be more bleeding. He injured his head as well, and there is a possiblity for potential brain damage."

If there were any other situation, she would've made a comment about brain damage and Mathias. "I understand." No, she didn't. She wanted to see him and stay with him to make sure he was alright! God damn hospitals!

"We'd just like to keep him here for a night to see if there are any other problems." He assured, noting her expression. "I'll go get his things for you." He said, going to grab a duffle bag and a plastic bag, passing them to her and assuring that is anything happened, she would be informed and that she could see him the next day during visiting hours.

Svana made her way back, going into the apartment, placing his duffle bag and the plastic bag down before sitting on the couch. It was too quiet here without him. There was always some form of background noise when he was around. Usually him talking. She opened the plastic bag, seeing bloody clothing before pulling out his phone and turning it on, noting the background was a picture of him and her. He had insisted that they take a picture together outside Big Ben when he had first showed her around the city, and wouldn't let up until she agreed. She bit her lip, feeling her eyes water before attempting to blink them away.

She set the phone down, taking out his wallet and placing it down on the coffee table, as well as anything else in his pockets. She sniffed, taking his clothing and going to his room to grab his laundry before going down to clean it. She swallowed a lump forming in her throat. _You can't start crying, he's fine, Svana._ She assured herself, blowing out a breath.

She was still worried, barely sleeping and holding her phone within reach.

Just in case.

She arrived early the next day, being directed and allowed into his room this time. She walked in, closing the door before looking over at him, walking slowly up to the bed. He was still out of it, surrounded by machines and hooked up. He had a scrub on, but she could see bandages peeking through, as well as some on his arms. His lower body was covered with a blanket, and she was sure his ankle was already wrapped up and tended to.

She took a chair and pulled it closer, setting her laptop case down by her feet. She took in the sight, reaching to take his hand and automatically assuming he'd just... wake up and pull her into a hug, assure her was fine and that she was stupid for worrying so much over him. She scooched closer to his bed, rubbing her thumb over his hand as she looked at him, noting the bandages on his head as well.

"You idiot." She mumbled, leaning over to brush some hair from his forehead. "You're making me worry over you. I'm not even going into work, you know. You always tease me about being married to my work."

She received no response.

She sighed, propping her elbows on the bed, holding his hand still as she glanced at him. "Come on, Mat. Please wake up."

No response.


	9. Chapter 9

Svana had been at the hospital for a almost a week by now, and he was still out of it. She had gone home only twice to shower and change before arriving back to stay another night in the hospital with him. Stubborn as usual, she basically refused to leave his side unless necessary. She did her work at the hospital, beside his bed, using her computer for it. She had informed his coach the day after the accident, and his teammates had arrived through the last couple of days to see him. One of the only times she left the room as well.

She held his hand against her cheek, thumbs rubbing his hand as she looked at him, closing her eyes once she felt them start to water and blowing out a breath. Come on, you idiot! She swallowed a lump forming in her throat, tears leaking out against her will and running down her cheeks. "The Mathias I know wouldn't sit so still..." She managed in a shaky breath. "You'd be up and moving and complaining about having to be here. You idiot, I-I'm worried sick about you and you're just sitting there a-and..."

"Sorry, Svana. I can't help that."

She paused, her eyes snapped open, lifting her head quickly to look at him.

His eyes were open, half-lidded as he was gave her a small grin. "Are you crying?"

She stared at him, getting up before hugging him, burying her face in his shoulder. Trying to be careful of his injuries, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

He blinked in surprise, moving to sit up, gritting his teeth against the pain. He ignored it, arms going around her as he pulled her closer, grinning a bit as he rested his head on her shoulder, breathing in her scent. "I should get sick more often. You actually hug me."

She sniffed, shaking her head a bit as she hit his shoulder lightly. "Y-you idiot..." She mumbled. She was worried about him and... She held onto him, feeling him start to rub her back after a little while. W-why was he trying to comfort her? He was the one in the hospital! She lifted her head soon enough, wiping her eyes as she looked at him. "You scared me half to death." She managed.

"Didn't mean to." He smiled lightly, holding her face with both hands as his thumbs brushed her cheeks. "I don't think I've ever seen you cry before, Svan."

"I'm not crying." She denied, feeling her eyes start to water up again at that. She had never cried in front of him. "I was worried. You've been out for almost a week."

"That must be why I'm so hungry." He chuckled, making her sit down beside him.

"You're an idiot." She snorted, wiping her eyes again.

"And you were worried about meeeee~"

She rolled her eyes, hesistating before hugging him again. "Don't you dare scare me like that again."

"I'll do my best." He nodded, hugging her back. Ugh, his head was pounding...

"How are you feeling?"

"Head hurts, body hurts, and I'm starving."

"I'll go grab a nurse." She said, moving to get up, blinking when he held her in place.

"No hurry. Just stay here a bit longer, please." He insisted.

"Okay." She nodded, resting her head back on his shoulder.

Eventually, she got a nurse for him. He was given painkillers and a meal before being explained what had happened. An accident on the tube, one of the rails had cracked and had worn down, causing the metro to crash. No deaths so far, just injuries and one hell of a mess.

"You'll be here for one more night, and I'm sure you'll be good to go." Dr. Knightly assured.

"Awesome, can't wait to be out." He grinned as blood work was done before the doctor left. He looked over at Svana, seeing her on her computer, typing away. "What'cha doing?"

"Work. I have a report to finish up by the weekend." She said.

"Have you been here the whole time?"

"Most of it. Your teammates and coaches were here too." She nodded, glancing over at him.

"You look tired."

"No woman wants to hear that."

"Ah... you look worn out then? Well, like you haven't really slept."

Well... she hadn't for the last couple of days. He was usually so oblivious! Quit it, Mathias. "I'm fine." She assured.

"Thanks for sticking around. I would've hated waking up here alone."

She reddened slightly. "You would've done the same if I was here..."

"Most likely. I would've crawled in beside you and demanded that you wake up. I would've cried too!"

"I was not crying. They were... shut up and rest."

"Sure." He chuckled, leaning over a bit to take her hand, squeezing it lightly. "I would've not cried too, then."

She rubbed her thumb over his knuckles, looking down at his hand.

"Are you staying tonight too?" He asked, after a moment.

"Do you want me too?" She glanced over at him, saving her document and shutting her laptop.

"I do." He nodded, smiling.

"I will, then." She could've sworn she felt her heart speed up.


	10. Chapter 10

"Mathias, don't you dare." Svana frowned, grabbing ahold of his collar to stop him from basically jumping out of the car. He had gotten out of the hospital after she had grabbed him some clothing and he had changed, the hosptial offered a pair of crutches for his ankle (And he denied them, assuring them he could 'hop everywhere.' Stubborn bastard. She took them for him anyway, just in case), and he was ordered to rest up for a couple weeks.

"What? I was just getting out." He assured innocently, grinning over at her.

"Take the crutches if you're going to hop out. Now stay so I can get them for you." She ordered, grabbing her laptop case before getting out, going around and opening the door for him, as well as the back door to take the crutches and offer them to him.

"Crutches are a pain." He groaned, but reluctantly took them after getting a look from her.

"Just use them now and don't worry about it around the flat." She sighed, shutting the car door behind him, locking up the car before they soon made their way into the building and up to their apartment.

Mathias basically ditched them the second he entered, hopping on one foot over to the couch, sitting down to get his shoe off. (She had brought him another pair, putting one of the foot he could still walk/hop/still put pressure on.) She set her bag and his other shoe down, taking off her own shoes. "Do you want anything?"

"Hm? _Ja,_ I want you to rest." He said, looking over.

"Oh no, you're sick and I'm the one bossing you around." She stated, walking over to him.

"Oh come on, I'm not sick and I can do things on my own!" He whined.

"Your ankle is sprained, you hurt your head, and you refuse to use the crutches. I'm taking care of you, so don't argue with me." She stated, poking his forehead.

He groaned in defeat, leaning his forehead on her stomach, wrapping his arms around her legs. "You're going to make me sit still and relax, though!"

"You're never allowed to get sick again. You have too much energy. Now watch your hands." She frowned, smacking a hand that was getting too close to her rear.

"Well that's no fun. You're hotter than my nurse and I'm a guy!" He exclaimed, lifting his head to grin up at her.

She reddened, setting her hands on his shoulders. "Injured or not, I will hit you. Now relax and lie down."

"I don't want to."

"Mathias, stop being so difficult."

"Come sit with me then. You're tired."

"I'm fine." She assured, sighing when he pulled her closer. "Okay, I'll sit with you."

"Yes! We can just sit on the couch all day and eat junk food and watch cartoons like when we were younger!" He grinned, pulling her down to make her sit on his lap, not noticing a blush forming on her cheeks.

"Idiot." She managed with a huff, looking away. "Will you just rest?"

"Only if you will."

There really seemed to be no point in arguing with him. Even though she was tired and wanted to just be with him right now. "You let me know if you need something."

"I will. Promise." He assured, rubbing noses with her. "Now you sit back and relax."

She reddened slightly before she rolled her eyes, hesistating before moving off his lap, sitting down beside him. She adjusted herself, resting her head on his shoulder. "Fine. Because you won't shut up until I do."

"Exactly." He grinned, wrapping an arm around her. "You gotta take care of yourself. You'll waste all your energy trying to take care of me."

"Don't lecture me. Someone needs to take care of you, since we both now you can't do it yourself. Now rest." She said, closing her eyes.

"Yes, hon." He grinned, grunting when she elbowed him. "Ow! I'm injured!"

"I'll make you go to your bed alone if you don't shut up."

"Okay, okay!" He chuckled, pulling her closer, nuzzling her head with his cheek.

* * *

><p>It had been about a week later, and Svana had stuck around taking care of the Dane. Who was -as she predicted- bored, whiney and demanding. But she merely put up with it without insulting him in every other sentence, and went about making him his meals, helping him around the flat (since he refused the crutches), and making him sleep and sit still for the most part. And... okay, she really didn't mind taking care of him. She was still worried about him, after all, and had even taken the time off of work to keep him company.<p>

"Svannaaaaaa! I'm bored." He announced, poking her cheek as she typed.

"Yes Mathias, so you've said." She murmured, smacking his hand away. "You can go to practice tomorrow and stop bothering me."

"I like bothering you."

"You've been complaining for the last week and a half about being bored."

"It's boring stuck here but I like hanging around you."

"I'm tempted to leave for work now."

"Noooooo! Don't leave me here with just the television!" He exclaimed, hugging her. "All it does it play news about something or old eighties movies with bad special effects!"

"Some on those are classics and you have movies of your own."

"I've seen all of them."

"Go walk around the flat."

"That's boring. Let's go out. My ankle is better and I wanna walk around and play tourist! Pleeeeeeeeeeease?"

"How can we play tourist when a lot of people know us?" She asked, saving her document.

"We... oh, come on, please? Please, please, please, please, pleeeeeeeeease?" He begged, closing her laptop and setting it aside before hugging her again.

"You're so clingy, get off of me." She frowned.

"Did I mention you were the best nurse-roommate-friend in the history of forever and therefore, we should go out so I can brag about you?" He grinned. After all, she would barely let him do anything on his own within the week he had been home! She had cooked and cleaned and made sure he was comfortable and got everything he asked for and even laid down with him when he asked her too! Awesome week. He'd get sick more often if it wasn't so damn boring!

"You'll brag anyway. Fine, we'll go out. But if you start feeling unwell, you better tell me." She warned as he jumped up, going to change quickly before grabbing his shoes.

"Come on, come on, let's go!" He hurried her as she grabbed her wallet, keys to the flat and put on a pair of shoes.

"Maybe I should take you to a park. Throw a ball and let you go after it." She mused, opening the door and waiting for him.

"Ahaha! Good one, Svan!" He laughed at that, wrapping an arm around her as they made their way outside, going down towards a nearby tourist-like area.

Since he had been in the flat for about a week, he had more energy than usual, and was more than happy to finally get out! They wandered around, Mathias pointing out anything that caught his eye and talking to people he knew along the way, making sure Svana was nearby and within reach. (Not very difficult, since he either had an arm around her shoulders or had taken her hand to lead her to something.) They soon stopped off at a cafe, ordering a light snack and just talking about whatever came to mind.

"I like this. Just hanging out with ya." He grinned, taking a bite of a sandwich.

"You have been hanging out with me for the last little while. I'd figured you'd need a break. You have mustard on your mouth." She said, pointing as she took a drink of her iced tea.

"I'd never be sick of you!" He grinned before she leaned over to wipe his mouth. "Hey wait, I can get it! I'm not a little kid!"

"Not physically, anyway. And you weren't going to." She rolled her eyes, sitting back down.

"Was so." He stuck his tongue out at her, then grinned. "You know, I really missed you when you moved. It wasn't the same."

She looked over at him, and if he had paid closer attention, the Dane would've noticed a slight blush on her cheeks. "I missed you too. It was always too quiet."

"Really? And you're always telling me to shut up!"

"Shut up." She smirked lightly, getting up. "I'll be right back."

"Sure thing." He nodded, taking a drink of his coke as he looked around, noticing a flower shop across the street. Hm... oh, oh, idea! He looked in the direction she went off in as he got up, before sprinting over. She had taken care of him and even stuck around the hospital for days when he was knocked out! He felt like he should get her something! And flowers were nice! Girls liked flowers! Did she like flowers? Ah... sure! What wasn't to like? He walked in, looking around quickly. Now, what to get her...? She seemed to like blue... maybe purple? Oh, oh! Red! No wait, that was his favourite colour. Maybe he should just get her some roses... or would that bring out the wrong message? Weren't roses the romantic ones? A-and the was no way he had romantic feelings for her! Nope! So... Ah... he jumped a bit when he was tapped on the shoulder, looking behind him to see a young woman.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" She asked, smiling up at him.

"Oh, _ja_, that'd be awesome." He nodded with a smile. "I need some flowers for a friend. She helped me out recently and I wanna give them as a thank you."

"Sure thing. Is there a paticular kind she likes?"

"Aha... not sure. She likes the colours blue and purple." Probably.

"We don't have very many in that colour right now. Everything here is what we have." She said, showing him around and explaining different flowers. He decided to get her some tulips of various colours with baby's breath, getting the young woman to put it together as a bouquet.

He smiled, paying and thanking her before leaving, flowers behind his back once he noticed Svana was back at the table.

"Oh, there you are. Where'd you go off to?" She asked, brow furrowed when he walked over.

"Just had to grab something." He shrugged, grinning as he stopped in front of her.

She raised a brow. "What's behind your back?"

"Oh... just these." He smiled, holding out the bouquet for her.

She blinked, looking at the bright and colourful flowers before she carefully took them when he offered them, glancing up at him. "Wha... what are these for?"

"For taking care and putting up with me!" He grinned, noting her somewhat shocked expression. Ahaha! So awesome! She obviously liked them! Good job Mat!

"I-it was nothing..." She assured, feeling a blush creep up as she looked back at the tulips. "But thank you." She smiled softly, getting up and leaning up to kiss his cheek.

Ohoho! She was blushing too! Was she? Looked like it! That made him smile even more, and his thoughts screeched to a halt when he felt her lips on his cheek. He blinked, stilling as he felt his skin starting to tingle a bit. "Hey, you're smiling." He managed when she pulled away, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You gave me flowers, of course I'm smiling."

"You look cuter when you smile." He grinned. "And, ah... what was the kiss for...?"

"It was a thank you for the flowers."

"The flowers were a thank you for taking care of me."

"We're all thank you'd then." She said, glancing away. Well, she had actually wanted to kiss him, and had acted out on the impulse before she could stop herself. What the hell, Svana? He gives you flowers and then you- ahem. A-anyway... it was just on the cheek, it wasn't a bit deal.

"Yeah... are we done here? I'm full." He said, nodding to the table.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine. Do you want to walk around a bit more?" She asked.

"Sure, will those be fine?" He asked, pointing at the flowers.

"They should be. Oh, wait, there aren't any picks on them." She said, glancing down to see. Guess he forgot to ask for them. "We better go back to put them in water." She didn't want them to die off right after she got them.

"Yeah, okay." He nodded before they began to head back. Now Mathias, calm down. It was just a small kiss on the cheek because she was thankful for the flowers, no biggie. Stop thinking about it. And stop wanting to touch your cheek. Mathias! Quit it. Resist!

They made it back, going up to their flat and walking in. Svana placed the flowers down on the counter, looking under the sink for a vase. "Do you have a vase around here?"

"_Ja_, but it's up here though." He said, kicking off his shoes and walking over, reaching above to the top cupboard to grab one and started to fill it with water. "Too high up for you."

"You bought me flowers, so I'll let that one slide." She rolled her eyes, taking her flowers and undoing the bow around it before setting them in the vase, placing it it down on the counter, looking them over. They really were quite beautiful... "They're very pretty, Mathias."

"You think so?" He grinned, going beside her. "I didn't really know what to get you. I was tempted to go off and pick you some buttercups or daisies."

"You've done that before."

"I have?"

She nodded. "Yes, you have. It was years go, I think we were ten. I was so mad at you over something, and I wouldn't talk to you and well... I basically ignored you for a week. I remember everyone kept questioning why we weren't talking or hanging out. But anyway, you got fed up and managed to convince my Mom to go get me to go out to do something for her. And just as I left the house, you were there with a handful of picked flowers, daisies and lilacs and demanded that I forgive you."

He blinked. Right, he remembered that know. "I remember. You were so pissed off. What were you so angry about anyway?"

"I don't remember. It was probably something stupid." She waved it off. Okay, a lie. She did remember, but it was a bit stupid. She had heard that some girl had a crush on him and Svana had noticed him talking to her at some point around that time. Needless to say, she was upset about that because she thought they'd start dating soon enough. SO instead of demanding an explanation or pretending it didn't exist, she ignored him. But he finally got to her, had offered her those flowers and said that whatever was bothering her, she had to tell him and forgive him and he'd never do it again! She instead took the flowers, looking them over before she hugged him, and told him he was forgiven. Never breathing a word of the reason why to him or anyone else.

"You hugged me then, too." He grinned.

"I was happy for the flowers, idiot." She rolled her eyes, cheeks reddening at the memory. She had gotten so... jealous. Just over that! And they were ten!

"I didn't even know if you _liked_ flowers or not." He chuckled."But it seemed like it was worth a shot. I always saw my Dad give my Mom some of her favourite flowers whenever she was upset about something."

"Well, it worked on me too back them. I'm pretty sure most girls like to get flowers."

"So, what are your favourite flowers?"

"I like dahlias." She said, glancing up at him.

"Really? What are those again?" He asked.

"They're... they're sort of like a... Hm... they're kind of bushy looking. I'd have to look them up to show you. For the next time I take care of you when you hurt yourself."

"Hm... Another week or so of you doing everything I asked... that'd be worth the flowers. I might end up hurting myself tomorrow in practice..." He mused, grunting when she hit his chest. "Or not. Ow..."

"Don't you dare. I have work tomorrow. And go easy." She chided, patting his chest before walking off to do something.

He rubbed his chest, watching her go as he turned back to look at the flowers. Dahlias... He'd have to look those up.


	11. Chapter 11

"A week of her doing everything you ask and you _still _haven't done her." Dom tsked, shaking his head.

"Hey, I told you, she's jus-"

"Your friend. We know, we know. So, does that mean anyone can go for her?" He asked with a grin.

The Dane blinked. "Well, she's super busy, and, ah... always going on about how dating is such a hassle." Liar. What a liar. She had never even mentioned dating around him, or any ex-boyfriends or ex-lovers. The only time dating seemed to be mentioned was when the media was going on about it or when they were joking. He didn't want her to _actually _date anyone! J-Just... 'cause. Just 'cause.

"Oh come on. All she does is work occasionally and take care of you. Oh wait, that _would_ take quite a bit of time."

"Hey man, shut up." He frowned. He really hated all the talk that was going on with him and Svana. They were friends! How was that so hard to believe? Sure, she was successful, pretty, friendly to an extent... was it really so hard to just be friends with her? Well, okay, so maybe Mathias kept ignoring and brushing aside his maybe more-than-friends feelings, but he had to! No screwing up the best friendship!

"Teasing. Look man, someone is gonna swoop in and take her for themselves. The you'll be stuck by yourself again."

"Aha, yeah, right. Like that would happen."

* * *

><p>"Woah, where are you going?" Mathias asked weeks later, glancing over to see Svana all... dressed up. A dress that showed off what she had without being too revealing, her makeup was done, her hair was too... what the hell? Did he forget about a party or something? Yeah, that must be it!<p>

"Out." She said, adjusting her shoes. "I told you I was going out."

"Where to?" He asked, eyes wandering before he could stop himself.

"A date."

He blinked. "A-a date? With who? When did this happen?" WHAT?

"Your friend, Dominic. He asked me out earlier and I agreed."

Oh no, she _did _like boring guys! Fucking Dom! He- I- argh! That wasn't part of the plan! Wait, what plan...? Um... That wasn't part of a potential plan that could have been formed in the near future! Shit. That was already all said and done, now what? "Oh..."

"Look, I'll be back later on. You'll manage a couple hours without me."

"What if I fall and can't get up?"

"You'll probably let me know before you call an ambulance."

"Kidnapped?"

"You'll probably call me before you think about the police. If you manage to get to a phone."

"Dying of hunger?"

"Mathias."

"I'm just teasing." He assured, giving her a grin. No he wasn't! Don't go out with Dom! That could be just as bad as Dag! Stay home with me! Svannnaaaaaaaa!

"I know. I'll be back later." She nodded, going to the door.

"Wait, Svan. You _will _be back later tonight, _ja_?" He asked. What? He was just making sure. T-that's all!

"_Ja_, I just said I would. Don't cause too much trouble." She said before leaving.

"I'll try..." He mumbled after she left, staring at the door. Something was telling him that he should be... doing something. Making her stay, insisting to go with her (even though she was going on a date...), he just wanted to do something other than just standing here! You're letting her get away, Mathias! But what was he to do about it? He couldn't make her _not_ go out with someone just because he didn't want her to. That wouldn't be fair. But it didn't feel very fair for him to just let her go out...

Svana was out with Dom, sitting down after ordering wine and listening (well, she was sort of listening) to him go on about something. In all honestly, she wasn't paticularly interested in whatever he as saying, and the date so far had been a bit... well... not to sound rude, but it felt boring. Maybe she was just so use to Mathias' loudness. And that was another thing, she kept mentally comparing him to Mathias. They way he spoke, or walked, even the way sat down! Um... s-she just need to get the Dane off of her mind. She took a drink, about to attempt to add to the conversation when her phone went off. "Oh, sorry."

"Don't worry about it."He assured with a smile.

She nodded, taking her phone out to shut it off before pausing. It was a Mathias calling. "Ah... I need to take this." She gave him a weak smile before looking away, opening the phone and answering in Norwegian. "What do you want?"

"Svana! Good, I got you. Look, I... uh... I'm just calling to let you know that I think I'm sick again." The Dane said.

"What? Are you okay? What's wrong?" She asked, brow furrowed.

"Just my head, stomach's acting up too. Maybe I'll go back to the hospital."

She bit her lip. "Just lie down, I'll be right there."

"Come on Svan, I just called to let yo-"

"_Nei_. It could be serious and I'm coming home." She said firmly. He could be sick again! What if he was catching the flu? Then she might have it, and she was out in public possibly infecting people! (Yes, that was it. It wasn't as if she was attempting to get out of this already regrettable date.) "Take something for your head and drink some ginger ale. I'll be right there." She stated, shutting her phone before turning back to Dom, switching back to English. "Ah, I'm sorry Dominic, but I need to go."

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

"I'm not really sure right now. But I need to go." She said, getting up. "I'm sorry to have to cancel when we're already here. Maybe some other time." She said, quickly leaving at that before he inisisted on driving her back.


	12. Chapter 12

There was no way Svana was letting Dom drive her home. She just said she had to leave for what could be a possible emergency (a possibly sick Dane, it _could_ be an emergency), and had just left at that. Basically, she walked out on her date to go take care of her needy roommate. Honestly! How did that idiotic Dane manage by himself? He couldn't seem to take care of himself. Actually, that was her argument when she was told that she had to move back to Oslo years ago: That Mathias needed her to help take care of him, because we all knew he couldn't do it himself! And now look, the idiot was probably sick again!

Svana blew out a breath, heading to the nearest metro from the restaurant to take the tube back to the apartment. She walked into the building, going up to her flat and walking in. She took off her coat, noticing Mathias getting up from the couch. "You don't look very sick." She said, looking him over, brows furrowed.

"Well... I'm not, actually." He admitted.

She blinked. "What the hell? You know I'd be worried sick. Why did you call me then?" She demanded, frowning more.

He walked closer. Oh damn, she looked pissed. "Well.. I just..." Oh fuck this! There was no way he was going to be able to explain it. He'd be pondering what to say ever since she left, with no luck. So, instead of explaining himself, he pulled her closer, leaning down and pressing his lips to hers before she could demand an answer again.

She froze once his lips were on hers, eyes wide, feeling her cheeks starting to burn. But... she hesitated before she closed her eyes, stepping closer as she began to kiss him back.

Well! He certainly wasn't expecting that! He thought maybe she'd push him away or hit him or call him an idiot and leave. But no! She was kissing him back! He couldn't help but grin at her response, deepening the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her little waist, holding her flush against him. He broke the kiss soon enough, opening his eyes only to see her frowning up at him, her arms crossed against her chest. "Oh, that's why." He said, giving her a weak smile.

"And you couldn't do that _before_ I left? You really take the cake." She frowned, feeling her cheeks heat up a bit.

"Nah-uh, there's no cake here! Ow! Hey, no hitting! I want another kiss!" He pouted, rubbing his chest where she had hit him.

She sighed in frustration, looking up at him, fingering his shirt collar. "And why should you get another kiss? You interrupted my date, made up some ridiculous excuse because you probably knew I'd be worried and come back, and then... you're an idiot." Svana, push him away. Stop wanting to kiss him again. He's just a needy, idiotic... cute... caring... God damn it.

"Maybe so, but you kissed me back." He grinned.

She reddened, looking away, keeping her expression neutral. "Well, so what?"

"So... I want another kiss. And I now _know _you won't stop me if I do it again." He said, taking her chin in his thumb and forefinger to tilt her head so she was looking back up at him.

Now's your chance, Push him away and don't give in. "I don't see you testing that theory out." She dared, looking up at him. Or not...

Damn, who would've thought...! Okay, just... please, please, please don't let this be a cruel, realistic dream! He grinned more at that response, leaning down to crush his lips against hers for a powerful kiss, letting out the passion that had been building up for quite some time now. Why didn't he do this sooner? He was so sure she wouldn't be interested in him, or went for boring guys! Mat, you really are an idiot. He tightened his hold on her, his hands beginning to roam her body as he began to deepen the kiss again. He nipped her lip, curious of the response.

Svana wrapped her arms around his neck when he pulled her closer, a hand running through his spiky hair. She gasped softly when he nipped her lip, feeling his tongue slip into her mouth at that. They began to back up, stopping only when her back hit the door, her body pinned between that and Mathias' body. "Just another kiss, huh...?" She murmured.

"I don't see you stopping me." He moved a hand down to her cute little rear, confident now that she wouldn't smack his hand away as he began to kiss her jaw and neck.

"Maybe... I don't want you to stop..." She felt him grope her rear, her fingers tangling in his hair.

He grinned, nipping her neck lightly. "What about Dom?"

She frowned, signalling for him to lift his head up. "I just left what was probably going to be a very nice date with Dominic to make sure you were alive and well. Now, what does that tell you?"

"You're a really bad date." He grinned more.

"Shut up and kiss me." She pulled him closer to kiss him.

The kiss was rough and full of built up passion. Mathias slipped his tongue back into her mouth, exploring as he pulled one of her leg up and around his hip, pushing himself closer. His hand grasped her thigh, feeling the smooth skin and the light material of the dress. He rubbed her thigh, his other hand sliding up her body to a breast. Fuck, this was just making his heart beat faster and all blood rush south. He wanted her _so _badly!

She let a small groan slip, back arching to his touch, wanting to feel more. Yes, she had denied her attraction to Mathias that had been developing over the time she had been here. With the stories and rumours going around, she had suppressed it even more, and figured it was nothing serious. Just a silly little crush. Yeah, right. She tried to go out with other people and look what happened:

She was with the Dane with his tongue in her mouth and hands on her body.

Svana moved her hands to his shoulders, massaging them a bit, gripping his shirt. She wanted it off. Off and gone and tossed aside and forgotten. "Shirt... I want it off..." She managed between kissing, hands moving lower.

"Funny, I want this stupid dress of yours off too..." He grinned, pulling away to quickly dispose of his shirt before kissing her again, hands roaming her upper body find the zipper or the buttons or whatever! He finally found it, undoing it before he began pull it down. He broke the kiss and moved to her neck, lips moving down her body, between her breasts, to her stomach as he lowered himself to his knees. He let the dress fall, hands on her small hips as he gently nipped her flat stomach. "Cute panties." He grinned, thumbing them as he looked her over.

"Oh shut up." She reddened, looking down at him, hands on his shoulders, feeling skin and muscle.

"And a matching bra too~! How adorable!" He chuckled, glancing up at her with a grin.

"Don't you have something better to do...?" The Norwegian purred, catching him by surprise.

Oh, damn...! That was pretty hot, and not what he had expected. "You're right, I do." He murmured, kissing her skin before he lifted her up, holding her over his shoulder as he got up.

"A-ack! Mathias!" She squeaked uncharacteristically. "What are you doing? Put me down!" She demanded.

"Taking you to my room. As hot as against-the-door-sex is, we can do that later on. The condoms are in my room." He grinned, patting her butt as he walked to his room. "By the way, these heels are _sexy!_ You should keep 'em on."

"Put me down, you idiot!" She huffed, hitting his rear. "I'm not a sack of potatoes."

"You're much lighter. And that other voice you were using was much sexier! Do that one!"

"I'm not really in the mood anymore..."

"I will put you back in the mood! Because I am horny!" He declared, opening his door and setting her down so she was on the bed, grinning at her. "You really should keep those heels on too."

"We'll see." She rolled her eyes before he kissed her, holding his shoulders. She felt his hands roaming once again, moving lower. She gasped once a hand slipped into her underwear and rubbed her, her hips moving for more.

The Dane grinned at the reaction as he started to rub her between her legs, a finger finding her clit before rubbing it lightly. He felt her shiver, her nails digging into his shoulders. He moved his hand to rub her at her entrance and... _Kneppe_, she felt so hot and wet already! Teasing her with his fingers, he finally began to slip one inside, hearing her gasp.

Svana tilted her head back as he soon began to kiss her neck, a hand going up to his hair as her hips move. She let a groan slip as he pushed another inside her, fingers tightening his hair when he began to move them. Damn it, she could practically _hear_ the smirk on his lips. "W-wipe that smirk off..." She managed, biting her lip to hold in another gasp.

"And why should I?" He murmured into her ear, licking the shell before nipping, wanting to hear another uncharacteristic reaction from her. "You're enjoying it. You're already so hot and tight and wet, _min kære."_

Only because he was turning her on just by talking like that! But she was stubborn, she'd never admit it to him. She resisted a groan when she felt his fingers begin to move faster. She moved her hips before she could stop herself, one of her hands sliding down his chest, feeling toned skin and muscle before she reached his jeans. Svana slid her hand down to his crotch, feeling what was appearing to be quite a bump already in those jeans. She rubbed him, hearing a hitch of the breath from the Dane. "Hard already, _min kære?" _She murmured in Danish.

He groaned when she put more pressure on his contained erection, grinding up against her hand, his fingers moving quickly as he kissed her again. Rough and full of passion and impatience. "I blame you and that dress... These heels, y-you..._kneppe_... you speaking Danish..." He murmured between kissing before biting her lip lightly.

She tightened her grip on his clothed package for that bite before she started to undo his jeans. A groan escaped her lips when he used his thumb to rub her clit just as she slipped his hand into his jeans. "Danish, huh...? What a stupid turn on." She murmured against his lips in said language just as she took his cock in hand.

"H-hey, that's a pretty awesome turn o-" He hissed when her hand was on him. He felt her smaller fingers wrap around his cock, her thumb stroking the tip of his erection.

"Sorry, what was that? Something about Danish, I think..." She mused, smirking -just slightly- as she pulled his jeans and boxers down with her free hand before she started to pump him. She thumbed his head, squeezing lightly as she worked his hard shaft with her hand.

"I-I... _kneppe_..." For once, he was basically speechless. He began to kiss her neck and shoulder, working on leaving his mark to show that she was his. She was always his! Why had it taken so long to realize it? Deep down, he had always wanted her! Even when they were growing up! He use to get so annoyed or defensive whenever she spent more time with someone other than him, even though he use to brush it aside and assure himself that he was just trying not to lose his best friend. He moved his fingers faster before he just pulled them out, his fingers slick and wet from her.

She couldn't help but groan in frustration, rubbing her legs together to get _some_ sort of relief. "K-keep going..." She frowned, the effect she was going for was weakened by the blush on her cheeks and the needy look in her eyes.

"Is that you begging?" He grinned, groaning when she squeezed his cock before she let go of him. Damn it!

"As if, you idiot." She managed.

They shared a glare, both wordlessly daring each other to beg for more, and both too stubborn to admit that they wanted and needed each other.

"Say you want it." She said, sliding a finger along his impressive cock.

"Ladies first." He smirked, trailing his still wet fingers up her stomach to a breast.

"Then go ahead." She hitched her breath, still glaring at him as his fingers tugged at the bra, finally undoing it and tossing it aside.

"Ouch, that hurt." He chuckled, gasping when she took him back in her cool hand and massaged him. He flicked his gaze to her breasts for a moment before he looked back in those dark cobalt eyes of hers, slick fingers pinching a nipple.

They waited, teasing each other still as their stubbornness slowly began to fade away, the lust and need and desire for one another was too strong. Mathias growled in frustration before pushing her back and claiming her lips to his for a ruthless and determined kiss once again.

She had reacted almost the same time he did. She took her hand out and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him flush against her as they shared a needy, passionate kiss. Svana gasped when he held her hips and ground his erection against her, teasing and making her want him more. He may be an idiot, but he knew what to do when he wanted something.

He slipped his tongue into her mouth again when she gasped, kicking his jeans and boxers off before he began to pull her panties down, tossing them aside. He felt her fingers gripping his hair as he reaching blindly for his drawer. Fumbling, he finally located it and opened it, groaning when she nipped his lip. He smirked at that, managing to find a condom just as she ground herself against his length. "Fuck... s-someone's impatient."

"Just... hurry up..." Svana managed, panting lightly. She was mentally kicking herself for sounding so needy, but by now, she was so turned on, she couldn't help it. No more of this teasing! She wanted him inside now!

He grinned, ripping open the packet before he slid it onto his erection. "How badly do you want it...?" He smirked down at her, erection at her entrance as he basically forced himself to wait.

She growled in frustration, moving her hips before he held them, forcing her to stay still. She blew out a breath, gazing up at him. Her voice dropping to a smokey register. "You idiot... I've always wanted it... you..." She reddened more. Jesus, what a fucking sappy thing to say, Svana! Couldn't you have picked a better way to finally admit it?

He blinked, looking down at her, taking in the uncharacteristic, slightly embarrassed and needy expression she had before he kissed her. Not roughly or needy this time, just softly. "I've always wanted you too." He mumbled against her lips, just as he began to push himself in. He groaned, pushing in more. Damn it, she was so hot and tight!

She reddened more, gasping before she could say something as he pushed himself in, stretching and filling her. Svana tilted her head back, holding him closer as he pulled out, before pushing back in. She gripped his hair at the back of his head, panting as he started to move.

He started to move, thrusting in and grinding himself against her. God damn, she was just so tight and hot! He moved slowly, forehead resting against her's as he held her close, feeling her fingers in his spiky hair. "I love your fingers in my hair..." He murmured against her pretty pink lips before kissing her again. God damn, he loved kissing her!

"There's enough to grab." She managed between kissing, her legs wrapping around his waist, groaning softly as he moved inside her. well, her shield was basically gone and forgotten by this point. "Go faster..."

"Hm? What was that? Go slower...?" He mumbled, nipping her lip with a grin as he continued his speed, feeling her heels dig into his skin.

She growled in annoyance, tightening her grip on his hair, moving her hips against his. "No, go _faster_." She stated firmly in that smooth voice of hers, and in Danish, nonetheless. "You might just make me scream."

Well then! That certainly worked to get the hormones flowing! He grinned, lips descending upon hers and he began to pick up the pace. He soon moved to kiss her neck, working on a mark to show off that she was only his, his pride beaming as he heard her panting, feeling her fingers in his hair and nails in his back.

She tilted her head back, breath hitching once she felt his teeth. She knew the idiot would leave a mark, but by this point, she was far from caring. Despite the fact that she had an interview later tomorrow. Her nails dug into his back, feeling hard muscle beneath her touch as she left possessive marks on his skin. She let a groan slip when he ground himself against with each thrust, panting when he thrust faster, harder into her.

"So tight... fuck, Svana..." He groaned, a hand going to a breath and squeezing, rolling the nipple between his fingers as he felt her arch her back. Damn, he loved this! She was responding so well too! He had tried a couple times to imagine what Svana would be like in bed. Whether she was as cool and quiet as usual or if she'd be full of surprising passion and loud. But hey, he loved this somewhat in-between!

Each thrust grew harder and faster, Svana attempting to move her hips with his, giving him satisfying pants and soft moans that escaped her lips when Mathias' hadn't claimed them with his own. She could feel a tightness beginning to grow inside her, feeling it grow quickly. Soon enough, her orgasm hit, causing her body to shiver and shudder beneath him. She buried her face in his neck, muffling a moan that couldn't help but escape.

He felt her muscles tighten around, thrusting to help her along with her orgasm before he hit his own. He left out a groan, holding her close as his seed shot into the condom and he rode out his orgasm.

They still, both panting and holding onto each other. Bodies sticky and slick with sweat. Svana panted, leaning her head back, her fingers still in his ridiculous hair and on his skin. J-Jesus...

He sighed, pulling out before he took off and tossed out the condom, going back to her with a huge grin on his lips. "Well, I wasn't expecting that." He nuzzled her neck affectionately, wrapping his arms around her again.

"Hm, you and I both." She nodded, fingers going back to his hair when he snuggled against her.

"So, you've always wanted me, huh?" He grinned more, tilting his head to look up at her.

She reddened at that, hitting his arm. "Oh, and what was that you said, hm?"

"It was true, that's what! I've always wanted you." He kissed her jaw before leaning up to rub noses with her, "Ever since we were kids, actually."

She blinked, looking up at him. "Wait, what?"

"Yeaaah. But we were kids, y'know? I thought it was just some crush. And I kew you wouldn't be interested. Well I didn't _think _so, anyway."

"That's because you're an idiot." She retorted, looking away and trying to force down a blush.

"Hahaha! Look at that blush!" He laughed, hugging her close as he kissed her nose. "Here I was thinking you were all for boring guys! I mean, you did agree to go out with Dom."

She grumbled something, looking away still. "Shut up. I... shut up."

"Come oooooonnn, tell me~ what made you fall for a handsome devil like me? No wait, how couldn't you like all this?"

"Well, the sex was surprisingly good."

"I know, ri- hey!" He pouted down at her. "That's mean, Svan."

"I'm teasing." She sighed, looking up at him. "It was very good, and I've had a crush on you for a while too."

"As I recall, it was 'always.'" He grinned once again.

"Idiot. I just didn't want to screw up the friendship you like to brag about so much."

"I don't think this is screwing up. I like this better. Now I can cuddle and kiss you and hold you and we can do it everywhere an-" He stopped when she pulled his head down to silence him with a kiss. He grinned, holding her closer as they kissed.

"I would't call it screwing up either." She murmured, giving him a small smile.

"Judging by that smile, I believe ya." He grinned, pecking her lips again. "Damn, I love kissing you."

"And holding me, and picking me up, hugging me... you're so damn clingy." She sighed.

"But you looooooove it!" He laughed. "And you're so tiny, so it's easy to!"

"I'm not that small." She frowned.

"_Ja_ Svan, you are. S'alright! Makes you cuter! And I like petites." He grinned.

She reddened, scoffing and rolling her eyes. "Well... hm. I suppose you managed to get better looking over the years."

"Hm, and you just got cuter and more adorable! And now you're allllll mine."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Hey! Come on! We just confessed that we had crushes on one another, you ditched your stupid, sucky date for me and we just had an awesome roll in the hay!"

"Stop yelling, I'm just teasing you." she held his face and pecked his lips lovingly. "So we should inform your sleazy teammate next time. Since I'm now 'all yours.' The newspapers will have a field day."

"How about you drop me off at practice and we make a big scene about it for everyone to see?" He grinned.

"That sounds good to me." She smiled a little bit more, just for him, before kissing the Dane again.

* * *

><p><strong> And that, my dear lovelies, is the end.<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this silly little story!**


	13. Extra Chapter

"So, excited for my game?" Mathias grinned as they boarded the tube together, lacing his fingers with hers. They had decided to keep their new relationship a bit more of a secret so far. Svana had had an important interview during the time, and they didn't want it to mess up anything, But hey, the media was going to find out sooner or later, so they might as well get it out there and over with. Mathias still continued his clingy-like ways in public, more so now since they weren't going to even bother try to hide it. Instead, he planned make it _more _obvious for everyone at the game today. Svana had gotten the day off, and Mathias had grabbed her a ticket for a seat right in the first row, and by where he would be if he was sitting out so they could talk!

He was going to enjoy this, as you can tell.

"I think you have enough excitement for the both of us." Svana said as she sat down beside him, the doors to the tube closing before it started to move.

He sat down beside her, setting his duffel bag down and out of the way as the tube started to move. "I have to be, you're so serious all that time! Well, most of the time. You definitely aren't when we're fuc-" He mumbled the rest in her hand once she place it over his mouth.

"Shut up. We're in public." She frowned, feeling her cheeks start to burn before she removed her hand from him.

"Oh come on, it's not like I said it in English." He grinned, wrapping an arm around her.

She rolled her eyes as he pulled her a bit closer. "Thank God for that."

"I always could."

"Don't you dare."

"So, Svana, about last ni-" He managed in English before she elbowed him in the gut.

"I'm going home if you keep it up." She frowned.

"Ow... okay, I'll stop... That hurt." He pouted in Danish, rubbing his side.

She glanced up at him, sighing at his pouty expression. "Maybe I'll make it up to you later on."

"Really?" He immediately perked up at that, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hm... perhaps. If I feel like you deserve it." She mused.

"I totally deserve it! Y'know, for such an ice queen, you can really turn up the heat when you wanna!"

"Shut up, this is our stop." She rolled her eyes, getting up once the tube stopped before they got off, going up to the street before heading to the statium.

Mathias took a hold of her hand, adjusting the duffel bag on his shoulders as they walked along. Gah, he felt so happy! He was with Svana, and they were out and acting coupley and it was awesome! They walked in, making their way to the changing room. "Kay! So, I'll see you when we start." He grinned. He had to go in the changing rooms now to change and go over whatever plays. She was going off to find her seat.

"Yes, if you're not on right away." She nodded.

"Sweet! You're over there, by the way." He said, pointing to the direction.

"Got it." She said, glancing over.

"Alright, see you later." He grinned, leaning down to kiss her, not noticing some of his teammates walking up as he did. He held her face as they kissed, feeling her kissing him back before he pulled away slightly, grinning at her.

"Right, I'll see you later." She nodded before the Dane pecked her lips again, stepping away before turning around and noticing some of his teammates. "Hello boys." She said, expression unchanged ad she walked past to go to her seat.

They blinked, glancing over as she walked off, turning back to notice the Dane with a huge grin on his lips. "Woah, dude, did you finally get with her?" One of his teammate's, Gregory, asked him.

"Yep! I sure did!" He grinned more, adjusting his bag on his shoulder as they all started walking to the change room.

"Hey guys, Mat finally got with Svana." Another teammate, Jorma announced once they walked it.

"Oh, it that right?" One teammate asked.

"About time, dude!" Another teammate laughed.

"You all suck." The Dane chuckled, sitting down to start changing as his teammates proceeded to tease him. Comments such as _'what happened to '_just friends'_?', 'Lemme guess, you finally gave in to the media.'_, '_nice scratches, man.'_, and so on were called out and laughed about until their coach walked in and went over who they were going against and what they were going to do, as well as go was going out first.

Mat was on first. Damn, well, guess he could always just show off to Svana! He walked out, noticing her in the crowd and waving frantically, trying to get her attention.

The Norwegian noticed him, giving him a wave. Unaware of camera noticing that gesture. Now, let the paparazzi notice that, her talking to his coach, oh, Mathias scored and she's cheering for him, better get that too. Oh look! They're talking during a break! Even in an interview, he's beside her. Oh look, she's waiting for him after the game and they're leaving together, hand-in-hand!

Yeah, the newspapers were going to love this. They were getting everything they could on them.

* * *

><p>"We're in the news." Svana said, noticing another report on their what is now a relationship. (Mathias had been interviewed halfway through the game and he announced that they <em>were<em> together now when someone had asked him about them.)

"Well, yeah, we tend to be." Mathias said, going over and leaning over the back of the couch, resting his chin ontop of her head.

"Hm, and it seems we will be for the next little while. I can't wait." She rolled her eyes, changing the channel. "Whatever."

"Admit it, you love the attention." He grinned, kissing her head.

"Don't confuse me with you." She scoffed.

"Ohh, you didn't deny it! You love it! And it involves me too, so that makes it way better and awesomer!"

She frowned, reaching up to flick his forehead before getting up to go to her phone, which had started to ring. She glanced at the number, frowning at the number. She didn't recongize it. "Hello?" She asked after she pressed talk.

"You're dating Mathias? Are you serious?" Her younger brother, Gunnar asked. Nope, no _hello_ or _how are you do_, just straight to the point.

She blinked. "Oh, hello Gunnar." She said coolly, noticing the Dane perking up at the name. "And how are you? I haven't heard of you in quite a while."

"We were talking a little while ago. Go on the computer." He snorted lightly. "Now, about this dating..."

"Hm? Whatever are you talking about?"

"Svana. It's on facebook."

"Maybe if you call me sister dear..."

"No."

"Then maybe I can explain, if..."

"Not happening."

"If only you'd call me sister dear."

"I'm going to hang up."

"Sister dear."

"I'm not calling you that." He groaned.

"Well, then I guess you'll never know." She shrugged, pushing the Dane away when he got up.

"Hey, come on, I wanna talk to Gunnar!" Mathias exclaimed, reaching for the phone.

"Talk to him after, I'm trying to do something." She frowned, managing to hold the phone out of the Dane's reach.

"No, I'd much rather talk to him." Gunnar sighed.

"No way." She stated, walking away from the pouting Dane. "What did you want again?"

He rolled his eyes. "You. Mathias. Dating. What?"

"Sister dear."

"Oh my God... fine." He frowned. "...Sister dear."

"Yes, we're dating." She smiled a bit.

He grumbled something in Icelandic as he leaned back in his chair. "Well, it's about time."

"What?"

"It was really obvious. You'd always get jealous every time another girl spoke to him and he'd hang always hang out with you and... ja, really obvious. You've had a crush on him since... well, as long as I can remember."

"I did not."

"Yes, you did."

"What didn't she do?" Mathias asked, snatching the phone quickly with a grin.

"Mathias!" She frowned, punching him before she attempted to get the phone. "Mathias, give it back." She demanded as Gunnar proceeded to inform him without a second thought. (Just for making him say _'sister dear.') _"Mathias!"

"No waaaaay! Did she? Since then? She never told me that!" The Dane grinned down at the frowning Norwegian. "You use to get so jealous, huh?"

"Give me the phone." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What's that, Gun? Did she really? And you use to complain to Gun here about me hanging out with other girls? No kidding?"

"Mat, please give me the phone." She said in Danish, dipping her voice lower to a purr.

He blinked, pausing just as she took the phone. "That's not fair, Svan."

"I know." She pat his cheek just as she walked away. "And as you, my dear brother. I hate you."

"That's what you get." He chuckled.

She rolled her eyes as she felt the Dane wrap his arms around her waist, feeling his lips on her neck. "Anything else, I can do for you?"

"Hm, no. I just wanted to make sure he didn't make you change it." He said. "But it was nice talking to you, sister dear."

"It was... interesting, brother dear." She smiled a bit, feeling Mathias' hands start to wander. "I need to go."

"I bet you do." He chuckled a bit, hanging up.

She rolled her eyes, shaking her head a bit before she hung up, turning her attention to the needy Dane.


End file.
